Pretty Boy
by A.Rawney
Summary: Cerita tentang gadis biasa yang jatuh cinta dengan lelaki super cantik dan di sukai oleh banyak lelaki maupun perempuan. ( Bad Summary )
_**Pretty Boy**_

 **Main cast : Felinda ( OC ) & Ten.**

 **Genre : Romace, a bit Comedy, School Life**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING : Kata kasar dan typo dimana-mana!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Do you catch a breath, when i look at you. Are you holding back, like the way i do? - David Archuleta.**_

 **Author Pov**

Felinda berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dengan nafas terengah engah, ia ragu untuk mengetuk atau pun untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, masih awal semester dan ia sudah telat. Apalagi tadi ia juga tidak mengikuti acara penerimaan murid baru di aula karena telat, sebenarnya ada juga yang bernasib sama dengannya tapi sayang sekali... mereka beda kelas. Dan orang itu juga lelaki.

"Tarik nafas...buang perlahan... fighting!" monolognya.

Dengan mata terpejam ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan sangat pelan namun mampu membuat aktifitas di dalam kelas itu terhenti dan semua murid menoleh ke arahnya, "Maaf pak... tadi rantai sepeda saya rusak, jadi tadi saya harus mengantarnya dulu ke bengkel... lalu berlari kesini. Makannya saya telat."

Sang guru menatap Felinda dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, "Ya, lain kali jangan terlambat. Saya akan mengingat muka anda.. siapa namamu?"

Felinda menelan liurnya dengan susah payah, "F-felinda.. Dhiya Felinda Maesa Putri pak."

"Felinda, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong. Dan untuk informasi karena kau terlambat, mulai hari ini saya adalah wali kelasmu. Nama saya Mahesa."

"Y-ya pak, terima kasih."

pembicaraan tersebut berakhir dan Felinda memilih tempat duduk di sebelah jendela dimana di bangku sebelahnya duduki oleh teman semasa SMP nya yang sedaritadi sudah menatapnya, ia duduk di bangkunya kemudian kedua sejoli itu saling melemparkan senyuman.

"Ya, mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi." ucap pak Mahesa memecah keheningan.

Felinda menatap keluar jendela dan sekilas ia melihat orang... atau malaikat berlari di bawah sana. Namun ketika berkedip sekali, sosok itu menghilang.

"Heh, aku pasti salah lihat..." bisiknya dan ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan oleh pak Mahesa, namun sesekali ia melirik ke bawah, "...iyakan?" lanjutnya.

Sekolah selesai lebih cepat karena hari ini hanya perkenalan, sebagian murid terlihat sibuk untuk melihat lihat klub yang berada di sekolah. Dan sebagian murid lain memilih untuk pulang.

"Kau sudah tau ingin masuk ke klub mana?" tanya Nindia Grace Simatupang singkatnya Grace, ia teman sejoli Felinda semenjak kelas 1 SMP.

"Tentu saja sudah, apalagi kalau bukan klub musik?" jawabnya di akhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak tertarik masuk dance klub? bareng dengankuuuu," Felinda memutar bola matanya malas dan mendorong kening Grace, "kau kan tau aku tidak punya bakat." jawaban Felinda membuat Grace mengembungkan pipinya kesal, ia berdiri dan menghentakan kakinya.

Felinda terkejut dan mendongak menatap temannya tersebut, "ayolaaah! kau selalu berkata seperti itu padahal belum mencobanya! Pecundang!" protes Grace dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Tidak usah mengataiku pecundang bantet!" semprotnya kesal. Felinda menenteng tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Sedangkan Grace masih berada di tempatnya terdiam, "kau mau diam di situ berapa lama?! ayo, sebelum aku berubah fikiran." teriak Felinda dari lorong kelas, untung saja sepi kalau tidak pasti ia sudah di protes oleh siswa lain.

Grace dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Felinda yang sudah berada di ujung lorong, "tunggu aku feeell~~" mendengar teriakan manja itu membuat Felinda tersenyum geli dan tanpa sadar Grace sudah melewatinya dan meninggalkan dirinya, sekilas ia mendengar teriakan gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Aku duluan yaaa~~~ aku akan menunggumu!"

Felinda mengumpat dan mencoba untuk mengejar Grace yang sudah menghilang entah kemana, ia menghela nafas dan akhirnya berjalan dengan normal.

"Baiklah lebih baik aku bertanya.." ucapnya kemudian ia menoleh ke arah jendela, angin langsung menerpa wajahnya namun matanya tidak terpejam.

Ia menatap lurus ke arah sosok lelaki di bawah pohon rindang halaman sekolahnya.

Wajah orang tersebut sungguh cantik dan tampan di saat bersamaan, kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya tipis... berwarna seperti cherry dan lihat model rambutnya membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona.

Felinda merasa seperti ada yang menghantam jantungnya hingga membuatnya sesak nafas, ia tau penyebabnya kenapa tetapi mana mungkin.

Tiba tiba seorang wanita dan lelaki mendekati lelaki yang sedang tertidur itu,

"Ten!"

"Apa itu namanya?" gumam Felinda tanpa sadar.

Lelaki yang ternyata memiliki nama Ten itu terbangun dan tersenyum ke arah dua orang tersebut, "apa jam pelajaran telah usai?"

"Sudah dari 10 menit yang lalu! kau tau kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana "

Oh tidak, Felinda merasakan jantungnya ingin meledak. Apa hanya imajinasinya jika tatapan mereka bertemu dan kini lelaki itu tersenyum ke arahnya?

Felinda menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan dan berlari menjauh dari sana.

Daripada ia mati karena terkena seragan jantung dadakan.

Felinda kini sudah berkumpul di ruang klub, ia harus berterima kasih dengan ibu kantin nanti karena sudah baik ingin mengantarkannya kesini.

"Perkenalkan aku wakil ketua klub ini, namaku Johnny! Salam kenal~ klub kita santai kok, kita latihan setiap hari jumat dan sabtu, hari jumat latihan sedangkan hari sabtunya kita bebas melakukan apa saja selama kalian berada di ruangan ini. Bagi yang berhalangan datang wajib lapor sehari sebelumnya, ok? atau kalian akan kena hukuman dari sang ketua imut kita~" jelasnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Iya kaaak!"

Kakak kelas 1 & 2 pun berkumpul, sedangkan anak kelas 1 bebas. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan kita semua menoleh ke arah pintu, "Hai haai!"

Felinda merasakan getaran itu lagi, dia... lelaki tukang kebon bukan tukang tidur di sembarangan tempat tadi. Ten.

"Kau telat bodoh! aku sudah menyambut mereka!" seru Johnny dan di balas tawa lantang dari Ten.

"Maaf, maaf~ tadi aku ketiduran," sahutnya dan berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan para juniornya.

"Hai~ hai~ namaku Ten. Ketua klub ini, salam kenal! jika ada yang membuat kalian tidak nyaman atau kesusahan dalam latihan kalian bisa meminta bantuanku atau kakak kelas yang berada di sini. Jangan tegang, anggap saja kalian sudah lama disini~"

Felinda menatap lelaki di depan sana tanpa berkedip. Grace yang memanggilnya berulang kali pun di cuekinya.

'Wajah seimut itu, badan semungil itu adalah ketua klub ini?!' batin Felinda shock.

 ** _TBC?_**

 _ **Haaaiiii! aku masih baru dalam menulis, maaf jika hasilnya membosankan!**_

 _ **Sebetulnya aku ingin membuat ff chanbaek tetapi melenceng jadi OC x Ten. Maafkan jika ceritanya tidak menarik dan sudah pasaran.**_

 _ **Di fanfiction ini ada kata-kata kasarnya, jadi maaf bagi yang kurang nyaman.**_


End file.
